


Сожаления

by fandom Stealth Games 2020 (StealthGames), Riru



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Assassin's Creed III Spoilers, Character Death, Don’t copy to another site, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Translation in Russian | Перевод на русский, fandom Stealth Games 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthGames/pseuds/fandom%20Stealth%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Шон не ожидал встретить это имя в архивах. И не ожидал, что оно так подействует. Может, он всё-таки не был в порядке после смерти Дезмонда.
Relationships: Rebecca Crane & Desmond Miles, Rebecca Crane & Shaun Hastings & Desmond Miles, Shaun Hastings & Desmond Miles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stealth Games - Fandom Kombat 2020





	Сожаления

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Past Regrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470077) by [PeachEclair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachEclair/pseuds/PeachEclair). 



> Основано на архивной записи «Дезмонд» в Assassin’s Creed Синдикате. По мнению автора, Юбисофты упустили шанс для этой сцены.
> 
>  **Беты:** [Greenmusik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik), [softly_play](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play)

Шон Гастингс просто загружал архивные записи о союзниках Джейкоба и Иви Фрай. Он как раз закончил с миссис Дизраэли (ну и странной же она была дамой), кликнул на следующий кусок про её собаку — и застыл.

Вселенная его ненавидела.

Он почувствовал, как ускорилось дыхание, а руки, так и застывшие над клавиатурой, затряслись.

«А, это, наверное, знаменитый Объект семнадцать. Дезмонд Майлс, верно?» 

Собаку миссис Дизраэли звали Дезмонд.

Шон закрыл глаза и, не особо понимая, что делает, выключил компьютер, развернулся на стуле, выудил бутылку виски из пустого старого монитора (утрись, Ребекка!) и отправился к себе в комнату. Он буквально влетел внутрь и захлопнул за собой дверь. Мгновенье он просто стоял, а потом из глаз хлынули слёзы.

«Я ведь занимаюсь тактической поддержкой других ассасинов. Ну, знаешь, Дезмонд, тех, которые в поле и действительно что-то делают. Рискуют жизнями — всякая такая мелочёвка».

«У меня талант, Дезмонд, я вижу вещи. Выстраиваю связи, типа твоего орлиного зрения. Типа, потому что правда полезное».

Он был таким мудаком.

Поддаваясь эмоциям и заливаясь слезами, он открыл бутылку и сделал большой глоток, скривясь от того, как обожгло горло. Он упал на кровать и пропал в воспоминаниях и скорби в компании одного только виски, в котором можно было всё это утопить.

* * *

Ребекка Крейн была нетерпеливым человеком. Её хватило на пять минут заминки с добавлением архивов. Она еще раз взглянула на файл нового рекрута и направилась к столу Шона.

— Шон! Шон, давай быстрее, ты приду… — Её крик оборвался. Шона нигде не было. Она подбежала к столу. Компьютер был ещё тёплым, так что ушёл он недавно. Может, у себя?

Подходя к его комнате, Ребекка услышала всхлипы. Она недоумевая подошла ближе и испугалась, поняв, что плачет Шон. И что это был за запах?

Это… виски?

Теперь совсем сбитая с толку, Ребекка вернулась к своей секретной заначке. Та пустовала. Но даже ярость из-за кражи (чёрт бы его побрал! Это дорогой виски!) блекла на фоне волнения за друга.

Стараясь не шуметь, она развернулась и подкралась обратно к двери. Дважды постучала.

— Шон? Это Ребекка. Сильно набухался?

Отсутствие саркастического ответа разволновало ещё сильнее. Шон был неисправим по части колкостей и даже едва будучи в сознании точно выкрикнул бы бессвязный комментарий вроде того, что Ребекка и сама хороша. Он либо помер, либо что-то было очень, очень не в порядке.

Она тихо повернула ручку и вошла в тёмную комнату. Увиденное заставило застыть на месте.

Шон сидел на кровати и вовсю рыдал, уткнувшись лбом в ладони. В комнате воняло виски: наверное потому что открытая бутылка уже на треть была пуста. Ребекка никогда не видела его таким… разбитым.

— Шон? — Она пересекла комнату, аккуратно обойдя бутылку. Шон даже не поднял головы.

— Я бы таким мудаком. Он… Он проходил через ад, а я оскорблял и отталкивал его, потому что он вёл себя как ребёнок. — Следующая фраза потонула во всхлипах. Ребекка разобрала только что-то о «глупом», «жертвующем собой», «тамплиерах» и «Дезмонде».

А. Ах вот о чём он.

Она не знала, что именно его спровоцировало, но напоминание о смерти друга любого приложило бы. А при условии, что Шон еще и вёл себя с ним как мудак, его точно как лавиной накрыло.

Сложив два и два, Ребекка осторожно присела на край кровати.

— Шон, хочешь об этом поговорить? — спросила она. Они бывали свидетелями сдерживаемых эмоций, выплёскивающихся агрессией. Уильям Майлс, ударивший сына, был главным примером. Кстати об этом…

— Это же из-за Дезмонда? — тихо добавила она.

Шон смог только покивать в ответ. Получив подтверждение, она могла копать дальше.

— Тебе плохо от того, как ты с ним обращался?

Он опять лишь покивал. Однако перепивший историк просто не мог удержать историю в себе:

— Я думал, так будет проще держать дистанцию, чтобы, когда он умрёт, было не так больно. Почему всё равно так хреново, Бекка? Почему он умер?

Она покачала головой: — Я не знаю, Шон, — и почувствовала, как от признания снедающей их обоих боли слёзы потекли и по её щекам. — Не знаю. — повторила она, а потом обняла Шона, и все остальные слова потонули в плаче.

Поглощённые страданием, они сидели бок о бок, рыдая и прихлёбывая из бутылки виски. А после, в наступившей тишине, делились друг с другом воспоминаниями и постепенно осознавали: со временем боль уйдёт.


End file.
